


Of Every Noble Work

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Kiriya has a vitally important role in the work of CR after the main battle is done.





	Of Every Noble Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Surprise! It's a Pocky headcanon that had to be a flashfic. ::facepalm::

Kiriya looked up, eyebrows rising when he saw Hiiro and Taiga and Asuna all looking out of the screen at him. "That bad?" he asked. For even Hiiro to think intervention was required…it had to be.

Asuna nodded, her face drawn in a distressing frown. "It's the worst I've seen."

"Nothing I did had any effect," Taiga said with a fierce scowl.

"We were completely ineffectual," Hiiro said, looking like the entire situation was a personal affront.

"Fine," Kiriya said, closing out his work. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He was polite enough not to smirk until the connection between CR and his office at Genm was closed. It was a little flattering that there was still something nobody could do but him, but it would be rude to rub it in. Besides, it was clearly a serious situation.

* * *

They were waiting for him outside of the CR, which told him how bad it was. Kiriya took a deep breath before he keyed in the code to let himself inside.

He was halfway up the steps before he heard a crash, which had him dashing the rest of the way up. Emu was still upright, but the chair it appeared he'd been sitting in wasn't. Before Kiriya could speak, Emu kicked the chair, pushing it a few feet across the floor.

Kiriya knocked on the railing and Emu whirled in surprise, almost falling over. Kiriya whistled quietly as he took in the other man's…disarray. It looked like he hadn't showered or changed his clothes lately and it was almost certain he hadn't slept, since the bags under his eyes had bags of their own big enough to travel internationally.

"Kiriya?" Emu blinked, looking like he couldn't quite focus.

"Hey there," Kiriya said, giving him the best smile he could muster as he strolled forward fast enough to catch him if he tipped over. "How's it going?"

Emu's face fell. 

"Well, I'm here now," Kiriya said, picking up the fallen chair and setting it upright. "So it's time for you to take a break."

"But I can't."

"Of course you can," Kiriya slipped an arm around Emu's shoulders, carefully not showing his dismay at how thin and shaky they felt. Damn it, next time they'd better call him sooner. Kiriya very gently tugged on Emu's shoulders to get him walking in the right direction. 

Emu managed a few stumbling steps before he stopped. "Wait, I have one more analysis to run."

"I'm sure Asuna can handle it."

"Well, yes, but—"

"Let Asuna handle it." Kiriya pulled even more gently, but didn't let up. "How is she going to learn if you don't let her?"

Emu took a few more steps. "Oh."

Almost to the stairs. Kiriya took a breath, because this was the tricky part. "Besides, I need your help."

Emu tried to look at him and walk at the same time and Kiriya barely kept him upright. "You do?"

"Of course. I have a patient who's in terrible shape and I need a consult." On the bright side, he thought, Emu was too exhausted to remember that Kiriya was at Genm and had no patients of his own.

"Well…" 

"Let's go so I can tell you about my patient."

"Okay." Emu nodded and his head bobbed a few more times. "Tell me about your patient."

Holding tight to Emu's shoulders, Kiriya guided him in a controlled stumble down the steps. "Right. My patient. I was brought in on a consult and he's suffering from rapid onset of mental confusion, losing weight rapidly, and does not appear to be sleeping or eating at all."

"Wait…" Emu came off the last step and glared at Kiriya.

"Yes, idiot, you're my patient." Kiriya gently flicked Emu's forehead. "With a tentative diagnosis of overwork. What do you think?"

Emu looked away, his entire body hunching over.

Kiriya's heart hurt for him, but he couldn't stop now. "You have extremely competent people working on this problem and you need to let them work instead of worrying about you."

Emu's head looked like it was going to fall off as he turned it to look at Kiriya. "Worrying about me?"

"Yep. They called me at work and you know they wouldn't do that if they weren't worried."

"Oh."

Kiriya smiled at him, using every ounce of charm he had. "My prescription is that you let me take care of you."

"Take care of me?" 

Moving them toward the door, Kiriya went on. "Let's get you a bath and some food and sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Emu said, sounding like he was already half asleep. "You can take care of me."

Kiriya looked at Emu as the CR doors opened and tried not to let his feelings show on his face. Taking care of Emu was easy, Kiriya thought. 

Letting him go back to work each time? That was hard.

\--end--


End file.
